A Hurtadillas
by MissLouder
Summary: Intentar ocultarle algo al santo de Acuario es un hecho casi imposible para Kardia. Y más cuando Dégel se tropieza con una conversación bastante interesante.


Notas: Para empezar debo mencionar que mi gusto por el amor de Escorpio & Acuario siempre estará reclinado a los hermosos acuarianos de _ukes. _

Pareja: Kardia x Degel.

Advertencia: Lime ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A Hurtadillas.<strong>

Kardia x Dégel.

_¡Feliz navidad, Julieta!_

— ¿Qué lees, Dégel?

Era lo último que le había dicho.

**.x.**

La mañana había comenzado como un guiño primaveral, propio de esas tardes de verano donde el sol se toma un día de vacaciones reduciendo el intenso calor que proporcionaba en toda su estación. La brisa era refrescante y el suave canto de los gorrones posar sobre su ventana declinaban que esa tarde iba a ser una de las mejores en mucho tiempo.

Dégel con su cabello hecho una revuelta y frotando sutilmente sus parpados para despabilarse un poco, se percató de ese lienzo tropical cuando había abierto su ventana. Ese paisaje le capto los sentidos unos segundos, era demasiado fascinante.

Como se lo imagino, su mañana inicio bastante calmada. Tomo una taza de café preparada por unas de las doncellas que servía en su templo y salió a las afueras con un libro bajo su brazo. Si algo quería hacer ese día, era disfrutar de ese teatro con una lectura de por medio.

Camino un poco con su armadura puesta y su cabello totalmente arreglado. Tenía sus gafas en su mano derecha, pasando por el cuarto templo sin problemas, encontrándose al Santo de Virgo en el trayecto para ir a los jardines del Santuario.

—Buenos días, Dégel — Saludo cordialmente.

—Buenos días, Asmita — Realizo una leve inclinación de cabeza dando una pequeña sonrisa. Ese día extrañamente había amanecido de buen humor, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por el santo más intuitivo del Santuario.

—Parece que hoy estas de buen humor, Dégel — Sonrió el santo con una tranquilidad expectante — ¿A qué se debe?

Dégel se lo pensó un minuto, y siendo sincero consigo mismo no había razón de su cargado humor.

—Tiempos de paz, quizás — Respondió pasándole por un lado, coloco su mano en el hombro de Asmita — Pero más que todo, disfruto de esta mañana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi una similar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que el santo de Virgo permitió extender, no podía verlo, pero podía apostar que Dégel estaba sonriendo.

—Tienes razón, Dégel — Respondió finalmente y Dégel reanudo sus pasos dejando atrás una sonrisa — Entonces, solo queda disfrutarla.

Después de encontrar el lugar perfecto para proseguir su lectura, salto sobre la rama de un árbol con disposición perfecta de hacer su estadía perfecta. No quería tener interrupciones y sabía que a esa altura con las hojas a su alrededor hacían pasar su presencia casi invisible. Abrió el libro en su regazo empezando a leer esa lectura que a tardes horas de la noche había abandonado.

Había avanzado quizás unos siete capítulos, para cuando se percató que ya iba más de la mitad del libro y a penas lo había comenzado ayer. Se había sumergido bastante en la lectura, pero no era para extrañarse, todo estaba tal cual al santo de Acuario le gustaba. Tenía intenciones de proseguir su lectura para cuando escucho una risa bastante discordante y exagerada. Después de agudizar un poco su oído, se dio cuenta que eran dos carcajadas y no una. Capto con rapidez la fuente del ruido y para ser sinceros no le extraño ver a esas dos presencias juntas.

Kardia y Manigoldo caminaban cerca del árbol donde se encontraba el santo de Acuario, debido a la poca capacidad de controlar el tono de voz de esos hombres, Dégel podía escuchar perfectamente lo que estaban hablando.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Alzo la voz Manigoldo, reanudando una vez más su exuberante risa — ¡De seguro el viejo te matara cuando se entere, Kardia!

Eso llamo la atención de Dégel, quien seguía con la vista en su libro hasta que escucho esa oración. Busco el rostro de Kardia esperando una explicación, pero debido a las ramas no lo encontró fácilmente.

—No me preocupa lo que diga el viejo, para ser sinceros. — Escucho la voz de su compañero.

—¿Y cuándo nos preocupa realmente? — Manigoldo volvió a reír haciendo reír también a Escorpio. Los santos caminaron un poco más, haciendo que la vista entre Dégel y ellos fuese perfecta.

Acuario observo como Kardia se encogió de hombros, agazapándose en la tierra para recoger una manzana. Dégel sabía que se referían al Patriarca, se preguntó a si mismo que le molesto más: Otra falta por parte de su compañero de armas o la falta de respeto al referirse al Patriarca como "Viejo".

— Pero si me preocuparía si Dégel llega a enterarse.

Oh. Eso volvió a captar la atención de Acuario.

—Si se entera que le oculte _eso_, estoy seguro que la ira del viejo seria el menor de mis problemas si Dégel se entera.

Dégel arqueo una ceja bastante intrigado.

—Bueno, no tiene por qué enterarse — Respondió Manigoldo deteniendo su paso con las manos en la cintura — Aunque a las personas como Dégel son a las deberían prohibirse hacerlas enojar — Se tomó un segundo para volver a sonreír y continúo: — Pero parece que tú tienes una gran capacidad de sacarle de sus casillas. ¿Lo has visto hoy?

Kardia soltó una carcajada con la manzana obstaculizando el sonido, provocando que se distorsionara para cuando llego al oído de Dégel, si dijo algo estaba seguro que no lo había escuchado. Cerró el libro y se dispuso a escuchar con más atención esa conversación.

—Nop, no me habla — Respondió con simpleza — Tuvimos una discusión hace dos días, creo que me odia.

Dégel observo con atención, recobrando su memoria. Cierto, estaban peleados. Había olvidado ese detalle, no porque no le importara Kardia, sino que al final siempre terminaría disculpando su falta.

—Es lo más probable. Me extraña que no te haya enviado a Siberia por correo. — Concedió Manigoldo con una sonrisa — Eso deja mucho decir de Dégel.

Kardia volvió a reír pero no tan fuerte ni tan extensa. De hecho pareció sonar como un carraspeo si Acuario no le conociera lo suficiente.

—Gracias, maldito cangrejo. Este era el punto donde me brindabas palabras de consuelo — Manigoldo compartió la sonrisa y le paso un brazo por el hombro mientras su compañero observaba con dedicación el mordisco impreso en la manzana — ¿Y qué quieres decir con que deja mucho que decir de Dégel?

—Claro, no hay nadie mejor que él para portar la armadura de Acuario si puede soportarte sin problemas. Creo que la mayor prueba para probar la tranquilidad que debe poseer el usuario de Acuario, es esa. Soportar a Escorpio sin perder la cabeza.

Escorpio no pudo contener otra sonrisa, y Dégel de alguna manera la compartió. Aunque sabía que los motivos de soportar a Kardia eran otros, y ambos lo sabían.

—Que no te escuche Alby — Observo Kardia a su amigo — Mira que ese hombre es menos cuerdo que Dégel, a mí por los menos me escucha cuando intento excusarme.

Manigoldo mantenía la sonrisa.

—Créeme que ya me ha envenenado repetidas veces.

—A veces admiro en cómo, ya sabes, prefieren apuñalarnos que matarnos — Contesto Kardia observando el coliseo de entrenamiento que en esa posición la vista era perfecta. Tenía una mano en su torso y su característica sonrisa pero su mirada pasó a tener ápice de tristeza — Últimamente todo lo que hago, parece molestarle. La última vez, nuestra discusión fue tan fuerte que el Patriarca tuvo que intervenir.

—El viejo siempre intercede por nosotros, Kardia. No te lo tomes a pecho.

Kardia no respondió. Manigoldo lo zarandeo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Vamooos, compadre! Deja esa maldita cara de despecho — Le observo sonriente parándose en frente de él — Mira que si Dégel te odiara, ya te habría dado un escarmiento. Deberías pensar mejor en una manera de disculparte con él y arreglar la cosa entre ustedes.

El santo de Escorpio pareció pensarlo hasta que arrojo la manzana al precipicio y se dio vuelta.

—Pase por su templo esta mañana y no estaba — Confeso empezando a caminar de regreso — Creo que aún no quiere verme.

El rostro de Dégel empezó a mostrar signos de molestia.

—Como si Dégel huyera de ti — Respondió Manigoldo siguiéndole el paso con los brazos cruzados detrás la cabeza — Deja de llenarte la cabeza de esa porquería y espéralo hasta que regrese.

Esas palabras provoco que Kardia se detuviera en seco y Manigoldo ladeo la cabeza en confusión. Unos segundos más tardes, paso lo que tenía que pasar; no pudo contener más sus emociones, explotando repentinamente jalándose el cabello frustrado.

— ¡Mierda, Manigoldo! ¡Si Dégel se entera me va a matar!

Manigoldo arranco a reír pateando al mismo tiempo a su compañero.

— ¡Cálmate que no se va a enterar! — Esa pequeña patada que le brindo hizo avanzar a su compañero unos paso más — Tu solo actúa natural.

—Ese es el problema cangrejo… — Kardia seguía con las manos en el cabello y una mirada cobardíca — ¡Dégel siempre se da cuenta cuando le oculto algo! Incluso si intento actuar natural me dirá: "¿Porque actúas así?" o "¿Te pasa algo?" ¡Su manera de leer mis emociones es desesperante! — Se terminó de jalar el cabello con una mirada ensombrecida, Dégel podía juzgar que hasta tenía ojeras — Creo que mejor iré a confesarle todo, ya no soporto el estrés.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al santuario hasta que Manigoldo le agarro por la capa de la armadura.

— ¡Cálmate, escorpión! — Kardia seguía moviendo los pies como si estuviese avanzando — Ya veo porque Dégel te descubre con facilidad — Manigoldo soltó la capa de Escorpio cuando este se detuvo — Mira, en parte es una buena decisión que acabes con este maldito problema de una vez por todas.

Dégel pareció interesado en eso. Quien diría que Manigoldo podría dar un consejo adecuado que no provocara más vandalismo.

—Pero espera a que él se dé cuenta, porque si le llegas "¡Dégel, no me mates!" te va a mirar con cara de "¿De qué carajos hablas?" y puede que empiece a considerar que estás perdiendo la cabeza, cosa que no es mentira por supuesto — Kardia pareció considerarlo. Dégel por su parte le pareció en cierto punto razonable si el no estuviese escuchando.

—Ya. Bueno, vámonos — Volvió a retomar su postura. Manigoldo empezó a reír y termino por seguirle.

Dégel espero a que desaparecieran de su vista y para ser más precavidos tomo el camino contrario de regreso al Santuario. Debe ser muy importante _eso_ que hizo Kardia, para ser capaz de quitarle el sueño. A pesar de toda esa situación rocambolesca, sabía que no debía crear situaciones y escenarios donde la información que recibió era solo una raíz más no el tronco del arbol. Todo lo que podría pensar serian especulaciones. Sabía que debía aguardar el momento, pero a pesar de eso, sentía una incomodidad al respecto.

Llego a los pies del monte de los templos e inicio el ascenso. Sabía que estaba enojado con Kardia, y era por ello que se había sumergido completamente en la lectura; para abrir un espacio en su mente para las historias fantásticas, dragones, caballeros, doncellas en peligro, algo de filosofía y astrología para así reducir el espacio que abarcaba cierto caballero de Escorpio. Quizás fue por eso la sorpresa de Asmita por su buen humor, había pasado los dos últimos días de mal humor por su pequeña pelea.

Ya no estaba molesto en realidad, y se permitió pensar en su compañero unos segundos más. Quizás era mejor ir a buscarlo, ya que siempre era Kardia quien daba el primer paso para su reconciliación.

Llego al octavo templo esperando conseguir allí a su protector y se detuvo bajo el pórtico.

— ¿Kardia?

Se escuchó el sonido de un respingo o sorpresa, y unos pasos apresurados anunciaron el acercamiento del mencionado.

— ¡D—Dégel!

—Hola Kardia — Dijo un poco apenado. Era la primera vez que era él quien buscaba a su compañero después de una pelea. Se adentró al templo y noto un extraño nerviosismo en su compañero — He venido porque...

— ¡T—te juro que te lo iba a decir, Dégel! — Corrió hasta él y lo abrazo con fuerza tumbando el libro que Dégel tenía en la mano — ¡Por favor, no me odies más de lo que ya lo haces!

Hubo un pequeño momento estático, donde Dégel estaba pensando en como reaccionar.

—Kardia — Se quitó los fornidos brazos que le asfixiaban — ¿De qué hablas? ¿De dónde sacaste esa absurda idea de que te odio?

Le dio tiempo a su compañero asimilar que había metido la pata. Sabía que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo por como diagnostico su estado en el bosque, pero no creyó que fuese tan rápido. Ni mucho menos que se confesaría sin él montar presión.

—Escuche…una conversación — Inicio con recelo buscando con la mirada algo en el suelo, como si el rostro de Dégel fuese de alguna bestia monstruosa — Donde le decías a Asmita que estabas empezando a odiarme…

Dégel alzo una ceja y contuvo su mano para no abofetearlo.

— Kardia…— Llamo tomándole del mentón para que le mirase — Estaba enojado por tu actitud esa noche. Es normal que digamos ese tipo de cosas cuando la rabia suele ser el motor que nos impulsa. Me desahogue con Asmita, así como tú te desahogas con Manigoldo.

— ¡¿Nos escuchaste?! — Una gota le bajo por la sien.

Dégel no se refería a eso, pero se dio momento de disfrutar esas reacciones. No sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, esa no era su naturaleza.

— ¿Escuchar? ¿De qué hablas? Me refería a…

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo admito! — Volvió a abrazarlo — ¡Yo fui quien se llevó nuevamente a Sasha del santuario a escondidas! — Dégel sintió un tic en el ojo, eso explicaba ciertas rabietas del Patriarca — Y…perdimos el báculo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Dégel lo aparto por los hombros — ¿El báculo de Athena?

—S—si…—Tartamudeo nervioso al ver la penetrante mirada de Acuario.

—Pero la señorita Sasha puede invocarlo de nuevo, Kardia.

Negó la cabeza como un niño.

—Ya lo intentamos, y al parecer se le olvido como invocarlo. O simplemente no puede.

Dégel se palpo la cara dejando su mano allí unos segundos. Kardia siguió estático esperando una reacción _helada._ Lo que ocurrió después lo descoloco fuera de toda la fachada que se había creado en mente. Creyó que Dégel le golpearía a puño cerrado, pero solo recibió un golpecito en la frente, y una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en los labios de Acuario.

—Está claro, que tu comportamiento debe ser castigado. — Kardia se sobresaltó, ya que las palabras de Dégel eran como una caricia. — ¿Pero porque estabas tan nervioso? No es que sea la primera vez que haces eso.

—Dégel…me lanzaste tu polvo de diamantes cuando quite el separador de tu libro...

Acuario recordó el suceso.

—Bueno…— Pensó unos momentos en cómo explicar su comportamiento de esa ocasión — Me agarraste de mal humor, ese día tuve que tolerar tus niñerías e imprudencias todo el día y casi nos matan en la misión sino fuera por la misericordia de los dioses.

Kardia empezó a reír nervioso masajeándola parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¿Estas molesto? — Pregunto dubitativo.

Se presentó un pequeño silencio, donde Acuario respondió:

— ¿La señorita Sasha se arrepiente de esa escapada?

— ¡Claro que no! — Esbozo una tierna sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos — ¡Logro montarse en la rueda de la fortuna que tanto quería subirse!

Dégel solo se molestó en sonreír. Se acercó a su compañero y tomo su mano.

—Entonces no hay nada que perdonar. Supongo que puedo aceptar ese comportamiento, si al menos valió la pena.

—Dégel…— Kardia estaba atónico. Se abalanzo una vez más a los brazos de Dégel quien lo recibió esta vez — ¡Eres el mejor amante acuariano que existe!

— ¿Demasiadas contemplaciones? — Le sostuvo entre sus brazos. — Deberás recompensar mi gratitud.

Kardia se separó con rapidez, extendió su mano hasta su compañero y volvió a sonreír.

— Lo hare ahora mismo.

Dégel observo con efusividad la cálida palma extendida, y sin pensarlo más de una vez la tomo. Sonrieron juntos y se adentraron al templo de Escorpio tomados de las manos con intenciones de ir a los aposentos de su protector. Donde un vez de haber llegado, Kardia no tuvo contemplaciones al tomar los labios gélidos con vehemencia. Las armaduras pasaron de estar en sus cuerpos a estar en el suelo, sus cuerpos de estar separados a estar juntos en esa pequeña cama individual donde Kardia jugaba al tetri cuando poesía el cuerpo de Acuario. Sus gemidos eran celestiales, y sus jadeos eran tan ardientes que creyó que ese era su boleto al infierno. Incluso en el sexo ese Escorpio llevaba todo al límite, extralimitando las energías de ambos.

Terminaron exhaustos, con un ambiente perfumado por el fresco aire de Dégel. Antes de salir de la habitación compartieron una serie de besos discontinuos, Kardia estaba demasiado ansioso y por obviedad su compañero podía notarlo. Pero estaba bien así, no le incomodo porque el también disfruto de los carnosos labios de Escorpio.

Sus armaduras volvieron a tomar forma en sus cuerpos, arreglándose los cabellos y alistando su presentación para salir a las afueras del templo. Dégel se sostuvo unos segundos de la pared para tomar un poco de aire, en un momento que Kardia se descuidó buscando sus botas. Ciertamente su compañero le dreno un poco las energías con las que había despertado esa mañana. Recobro su posición respirando hondo, tener sexo con Kardia nunca seria tarea fácil.

— ¿Qué harás, Dégel? — Pregunto Kardia siguiéndole el paso afueras del templo de Escorpio.

—Terminare de leer este libro — Se agacho para tomar el libro que anteriormente había dejado caer — Hoy la tarde es bastante agradable. Y deberíamos pensar en buscar algo de comida, no puedes vivir solo con sexo y manzanas.

Kardia rio con fuerza caminando a su lado.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Respondió con las manos enlazadas detrás de su cabeza — Digo, después de comer. No irrumpiré tu lectura. O al menos no por mucho tiempo ¿tres minutos te son suficientes? Es lo máximo que puedo soportar.

Dégel cerró los ojos intentado no reírse.

—Vamos — Contesto dándose vuelta, ocultado su no tan discreta sonrisa.

Después de comer un poco y volver recargar sus energías, terminaron en el mismo lugar que había elegido Dégel en un principio, pero esa vez la posición fue diferente. Se sentó bajo el árbol con Kardia recostado en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué lees, Dégel?

—Es un libro de fantasía del siglo XV — Contesto.

Bajo la vista hasta su compañero, cuando no recibió respuesta y se percató que Kardia había caído rendido al sueño después de formular esa pregunta. Eso le enterneció un poco, las horas de sueños que se habían facturado en la travesura con Sasha se recobraron en las piernas de Acuario.

Dégel cerró el libro y brindo un beso en la frente de Kardia.

—Descansa, mi dolor de cabeza. Ya has hecho muchas jugarretas a hurtadillas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><span>Dedicación:<span> ¡Feliz Navidad mi amada Gemela! Espero que pases una grandiosa navidad con todos tus seres queridos, que disfrutes de ese pequeño momento de unión en casa en esa celebre cena. ¡I love u, my Camus! Gracias por tu amistad el cual es un tesoro para mí, _prometo no perderlo…Pero no te aseguro nada si entra a mi habitación x'D…_ Eres un sol de persona, y me alegra compartir de ese brillo y calor que proporciona tu amistad. Un hurra a lo grande por nuestras maravillosas otp y pensamientos fúnebres sobre en como conquistar el mundo (¿?). Gracias por este medio año de locuras compartidas y travesuras mal hechas_ (o al menos las mias x'D, me siento como Kardia)_ El próximo año será muchísimo mejor, y estoy segura que en nuestro viaje por el mundo en taxi será toda una aventura. Te deseo una maravillosa navidad y un próspero año nuevo, mi Camus.

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
